Unsolved Tension
by marcer
Summary: HPD has found Steve's truck, crashed. There are traces of blood in the driver's seat, but there is no sign of him. Danny is about to get crazy. Now, in what kind of problem is his friend, really? Someone has returned to collect some debts and resolve old tensions.
1. Where are you brother?

**This is my third FF story. I hope you enjoy it.** **I have reviewed it several times, but please excuse the grammar or spelling errors that may still exist. All constructive criticisms are welcome**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters and situations inherent in the Hawaii five-0 TV show are owned by its creators and CBS. They are taken back for entertainment purposes only. No money or goods have been exchanged in the publishing of this story.**

* * *

Unsolved tension

Chapter 1: Where are you brother?

"Oh, no! Couple's therapy again?" Danny walks angry by his office. On the desk, his laptop with an e-mail informing that he, like all Five-0 members, must go with his partner to their annual session of Psychological Assessment.

Remembers the last time they had a session of these. Ended in error in couple's therapy, Danny hurt his ankle, again, and Steve had left him by going to a date with a girl who met on the plane. Last year they had managed to avoid the assessment, but now, here it is again.

Looking through the windows out of his office. Each of the team members is looking at his laptop. Lou looks calm, of course! These sessions doesn't mean a problem to him. Chin taught Lou the easy way to pass the psychological evaluation. The best thing to do is a bit of drama, then tell the therapist what he wanted to hear, and finally thank him by saying the session had been very useful. In each session, Danny tried to do that, but Steve always drove him crazy.

Tani and Junior are not disgruntled. After all, it's their first assessment. He thinks they have to go to the session together, since officially they are partners, as were Chin and Kono.

Then looks at Steve's office. The light is off and there is no one inside. Slowly comes out of his office and goes to the corner office, comes in, not knowing what to expect and looks at the sealed envelope on the desk. Steve has not come yet.

Goes out, walking to Lou's office. "Hey. Did Steve tell you that he would come late today?" he asks, hovering half-body through the door. Lou looks up and says "No, as I can remember. What, he has not arrived? ".

"Not yet" Danny says, as he comes out and taking his phone to call his friend, Lou's walking behind him. "It sounds for a while and then send to mailbox."

Tani and Junior look to the smart table, where Lou and Danny are standing, talking. Fearing something, they come out and walk towards them. "What?" Tani asks. "McGarrett told any of you he would come late today?" Both deny with the head.

"Something must have stopped him", Junior tries to calm them down.

"Yes, but why doesn't he answer his phone," Lou says, looking at Danny. "This is not the first time Steve arrives late on a Monday morning. Perhaps he met the Governor".

Danny is about to call the Governor when his phone rings. "It's Lukela" he says. "Hello, Duke what's up?"

"Danny", Duke's voice sounds concerned "this morning HPD found Steve's truck crashed in Pali Highway, ten miles before Lulumahu Falls. He apparently lost control and fell about twenty yards between the rocks."

"How is he?" Danny is shaking and places his left hand on Lou's shoulder, for not to fall.

"I don't know. There is no trace of him. They found the truck empty and there are blood spots in the driver's seat and steering wheel. We have sent a search and rescue team and a helicopter is flying over the area."

"Okay, Duke. Please keep me informed. Thank you" Danny sighs. Whenever Steve disappears as well, he feels that his life is shortened five years. "They found his truck on Pali Highway, crashed among the rocks. The truck is badly damaged, and there is no trace of Steve."

Danny tries to remember if Steve said something about going there, last Friday before leaving. He had been excited because he would take the kids to swim with the dolphins, so he has not seen Steve, nor spoken with him over the weekend. He knows Steve likes to go hiking sometimes during the weekend, but Danny doesn't remember if this time he told him he would do so.

Knowing it's probably useless, he comes to the smart table and tries to track down Steve's phone. To his surprise, the blinking dot appears on the map. "His phone is in The Kaniakapupu Ruins" says "Tani, Junior, please go there to see what you can find out. I'll send your phone the signal so you can find it." The kids leave the headquarters.

Then Jerry comes in, smiling. "Good morning. Nice weekend?" he shuts up immediately when sees the expression in Danny and Lou's faces. "What?"

After explaining, they asks him to stay there if new information arises and they leave HQ heading to Steve´s house. Danny wants to go there, to see if something can tell them why Steve would go to that area, at some time during the weekend.

When they arrive at the house, from the outside everything seems normal. Danny uses his key and enters. The alarm is deactivated. They walk through the living room. The newspaper is on the coffee table and the rest of the house seems normal. Outside, in the beach, Steve's towel is placed over one of the chairs, and a bottle of water is on the table

"What the heck!" Danny says, "Steve came out to swim, but the towel is dry". Both look at the ocean to see if they can distinguish some trace of his friend. Danny comes back into the house and goes upstairs. Steve's bed is undone and on the bed his cargo pants and a shirt. Goes back to meet Lou next the main door, trying to form a plan in his head. They remain so for five minutes, in silence, thinking. At that time Danny's phone sounds. "Junior, what did you find?"

"We found his phone left among the ruins. I review it and he has not made calls since Saturday morning and the only missed calls are from your phone, this morning." Junior says. "We spoke with the Manager and he doesn't remember nobody with Steve's description has come. He has been here since yesterday and now he is talking to the woman who was here on Saturday, to see if she remembers anything".

"Thank you, Junior", after finishing the call, Danny feels the panic is formed in his stomach. He hates when Steve disappears. Suddenly, he has an idea. He pulls out his phone and dials Jerry's number, who answers to the first tone.

"Jerry, I need a favor," Danny says with urgency "I need you ask HPD, Steve's truck GPS logs, I want to know where it was from Friday night".

"I'm on it. I will call you" Jerry says and begins to work. Both men come out of Steve's house, after activating the alarm and closing the door, go to the Camaro. At that time phone rings again, "It's Noelani" Danny says "Noelani... got something?" The ME's voice sounds in the speaker.

"Yes, detective. We have done the blood analysis of the spots found on the seat and the steering wheel of Commander McGarrett's truck. There's no match. The blood is not his." Danny sigh, doesn't know why. Steve is still lost.

"That means someone else was driving the truck when it crashed," Lou says.

Danny asks "Noelani, please compare the blood with the system logs, to see if you find something".

"Okay, detective".

* * *

Saturday morning

 _She patiently waits between the trees, knows his routine and knows he will not take too long. She has waited six years for this moment. Finally, he will be at her mercy._

 _He always liked her, and she knows he felt attracted to her from the first moment, although he always pretended not. When she remembers that, feels her finger slightly pressing the trigger of the dart gun._

 _The game between them lasted several days and she really had fun with him, irritating and then smiling at him. He knows if they would had more time, he had been completely in love with her, like so many others. My god. Men are so predictable!_

 _A movement calls her attention. The glass doors open and he walks toward the beach, using only his swimsuit. She smiles. He's still the most attractive man who has ever known. His high tan body and his tattoos contrasting with his skin. Looks at him when leaves his towel and water bottle. At that time, she presses the trigger and he raises his hand to neck and a few seconds later, falls._

* * *

Slowly open his eyes. He has an intense headache and is dizzy. Try to locate where he is, but nothing around him seems familiar. It is a small room with walls covered with faded flowers wallpaper. He is lying on a bed smaller than usual, so his feet protrude over the edge. There's a small white dressing table with a chair. Beside the bed, a small night table, with a pitcher of water, a glass and a vase with daisies.

The room has a small window covered with a flowered curtain, to match the wallpaper. Tries to figure the time. By curtain seeps a dim light, which indicates it's very close to sunset.

The last thing he remember is goes out to swim, puts his towel on the chair and walks into the water. Then, nothing.

Feels his dry throat and flips over to the night table, but when he tries to move sees he's handcuffed to the bars of the bed. His feet are also tied. He's almost naked, only wears a swimsuit and he's barefoot. He makes a mental check-up of his body. Besides the headache and a stinging in the neck below his right ear, is unharmed.

He cannot help but think Danny will be furious because he is lost again. Danny always says he's a danger magnet. But he swears this time he did nothing, only went to swim. Mentally repeats himself the excuse given to Danny whenever he says that sentence "I'm a danger magnet? danger always haunts me, Danno". At that moment, the door opens and a woman gets into the room. He looks at her, and the wheels of his memory begin to work. He knows her, but... it's not possible. She's in prison, isn't she?

The woman wears tight black skirt and a stretch white blouse, wears high heel shoes, which emphasizes the outline of her legs. Two buttons of her blouse are open, revealing the beginning of her breasts, highlighted by a pearl necklace. Straight, brown hair perfectly combed, drops up to her shoulders, framing her face.

She has not changed anything in six years. Is still the beautiful woman he met and provoked him constantly. "Well, well! Commander McGarrett, I see you haven't forgotten me" she walks toward him and leans. He can see beyond her cleavage. She leans even more and puts a deep kiss on his lips. He bows the head to one side, rejecting her.

"Are you really still resisting this? As I recall that was what caused the problem between us." Her voice is trying to be seductive but he only hears that voice is cynical and provocative. Suddenly, without knowing why, Steve feels vulnerable.

She pulls out a syringe with an amber liquid, and smiling perversely approaches him again, by injecting him with the content in the neck. Suddenly, everything becomes dark and Steve falls into unconsciousness again. She gives him one more kiss. This time her eyes are darkened and her hands moves along his body. "At some point you will cede," she says with a smile and leaves the room.

* * *

Danny and Lou have come to HQ and are facing the smart table with Jerry. Tani and Junior are back, when Danny's phone rings.

"Noelani. What do you have?" he asks, impatient.

She answers, "There is a match, detective. I'm sending you the information". Jerry manipulates the table and opens information Noelani has sent. A face and a record appear on the screen. Danny turns pale, and says in a loud voice "Please tell me that's not true!"

The other team members look at him curious, Lou asks "what Danny? Do you know her?" Danny nods slightly and turns to look. The image is smiling at him from the screen. 'Yes. She is Dr. Olivia Victor."


	2. What do you need to defeat a SEAL?

**AN**

 **Warning: Brief spoilers for 3.08**

* * *

Chapter 2: What do you need to defeat a SEAL?

 _Saturday morning._

 _The guys are waiting in the VAN, that she gives the signal. Suddenly they hear the two-beep sound from the Walkie Talkie. The two men straighten in their seats, "All ready" hear the female voice. With a tired voice, Carl says, "Remind me again, why am I doing this?" His partner shrugs and says nothing. Both get out from the vehicle and walk down the road from the street next to the Church, towards the house, surround it to get the beach. She's standing there, and Carl can't avoid the tingling in the stomach, as every time he looks at her. A man is unconscious on the ground. They come closer and Carl takes him by the armpits, while David picks up his ankles. She moves to the exit, with the two guys following her. When she passes through the Arch of the entrance, her blouse sleeve engages in the creeper and scratches her forearm. She curses, when sees that some drops of blood sprout, but ignores the wound._

 _Carl complains, "this guy must weigh a ton!" With a lot of work the reach the VAN and place him on the backside, closing the door behind him. "Are you sure he won't wake up on the road?"_

 _"No," she says, "I gave him enough for several hours". Carl and David gets in the VAN, as she heads to McGarrett's Silverado truck. Takes the copy of the key from the pocket of her skirt, unlocks the door and gets in starting the engine._

 _Both vehicles leave out from the driveway to the house, heading for the road. Fifteen minutes later, they take Pali Highway. When they arrive at the planned location, she presses the brake, shuts the engine down and gets out from the truck. The VAN comes close to the rear bumper and Carl presses the accelerator, pushing the truck towards the slope of rocks that extends beyond the limit of the road. Then, she gets into the VAN that leaves the place._

 _An hour later, they reach their destination. The two men take McGarrett out, as she says. "Take him inside. Be sure to tie him from hands and feet, do not forget the guy is Navy. Don't give him the chance to escape"._

 _That afternoon, David gets in the room with a syringe in his hand, and inject its contents in the man's neck. If she wants to knock him out, with this stuff she will make it, for sure._

 _Carl sits on the bed in the other room, when the door opens and she appears, closing the door. While walking, she begin to unbutton her blouse, saying, "You did well babe"._

* * *

Danny is furious. It is supposed this woman is in prison for murder. What the heck happened? After a couple of deep breaths, he says, "We arrest this woman for murder nearly six years ago. He was a psychiatrist or something, but managed a prostitution network until a client/patient became an annoyance and she killed him. Then killed the guy who was blackmailing her.

Jerry is typing in the smart table. "Here it is. Accused and convicted for the murder of Aiden O'Connell and Barry Martin. She was transferred to Camp Alderson, in Virginia, three years ago. "Apparently, last year her case was reviewed, as a guy, one Jeremy Danson, arose and pleaded guilty for the murders, introducing as evidence some of the belongings that Aiden had with him the day he was killed, and a shirt with Martin's blood." Jerry continues reading and suddenly smiles, "Danson said that the confession was part of the penance imposed by a priest. Apparently, he has a terminal illness and said he wanted to correct his life by his son. Either way, the case is that her attorney, from a very expensive and prestigious firm, got an appeal and she came free of both charges by 'reasonable doubt' three months ago."

Danny can't believe what he listens and says very quietly, "Oh my God! Tell me that's not so easy". Lou, reading his mind tells him "it seems a too elaborate revenge against Steve. Why not just shoot him?" Danny answers, "fits perfect with her personality. All that case was a mess, she was devoted to drive Steve crazy, provoking him and flirting with him all the time. Even she got a restraining order against him, I think she was obsessed with him and Steve really enjoyed when we arrested her.

Jerry says "by the way, I have the truck GPS logs. Apparently he left Saturday morning and went directly to Pali Highway. He didn't stops."

"And then why was his phone in the ruins" Tani asks. Danny is thoughtful, if he considers Dr. Victor personality, this must also be planned. "This is perhaps divert our attention as much as possible. What bother me are the blood spots. Why throw his phone there and leave her trace in the VAN?"

"I think we have to consider the possibility she didn't want to leave the blood spots there. It could be an accident" Junior says for the first time. "Duke says that blood stains were very small, apparently CSU technicians barely detected them. It could have been an insignificant wound."

"Jerry..." Danny is deciding the course of action on-the-fly "Please check the traffic cameras in the main avenues near the house, to see if you can find something."

"I'm on it", Jery says. "Tani, can you find out when this woman arrived on the island?"

"Of course. Hey! Where are you going?" Tani asks when sees Danny makes Lou a sign and both go to the exit. Danny answers "I can't stay without do nothing, Lou and I will go to Steve's house again and we'll check it with a magnifying glass, if necessary. There must be something there. "If you get something let me know, please".

Twenty minutes later, Danny parks the Camaro in the driveway of the house and walks with Lou to the door. As soon as it opens, his instincts are lit. The alarm is deactivated. Danny made sure to activate it as soon as they left that morning. "Hey Lou", he says to call Grover's attention, as he pulls out his gun. "The alarm is turned off." The captain also prepares his gun and begins to look in the lower floor, while Danny go upstairs and check out the rooms of the upper floor. As they open doors and check the rooms, both are yelling "clear!" until Danny comes into Steve´s bedroom. Apparently, everything is exactly the same, but... This morning a pair of cargo pants and a shirt were on the bed, which are not now there. Danny turns the gaze around the room, on the night tables and the closet. Goes to the bathroom and doesn't notice anything out of place. He sheaths his gun and leaves the room. While goes downstairs tells Lou "someone was here, after we left this morning. Please call Tani and tell her to ask for a CSU team, we have to full check the house".

* * *

 _Sunday afternoon_

 _David goes into the room with the syringe in the hand and injects the liquid in the man's neck. Attracted to the tattoos, he touches his arm skin, he is very cold, despite the warm climate of the room. He doesn't know about these things, but thinks it may be because the sedative they are injecting. When he goes out, takes a blanket and places it to cover the guy._

 _Monday at noon_

 _David is afraid and he shows it. "Are you sure he's not going to die?" Asks to Carl "because it's one thing to kidnap a guy and another very different is if we kill him. I didn't agree to kill anyone."_

 _Carl is eating a sandwich, and he doesn't like to be distracted while he eats, "Easy, Mmm. She'll let him wake up this afternoon."_

* * *

 _She stops the motorboat two hundred yards from the beach and throws the anchor. Thoughtful, takes off the shorts and sleeveless shirt. She's now using only a bikini. Takes the snorkel, googles and a waterproof backpack and drops herself into the water. She reaches McGarrett's private beach a few minutes later. The house looks just like on Saturday morning, when she was here. There are no police tape or police cars. It seems that nobody has come here. She waits a few minutes to see if there is any movement. Slowly and stealthily goes close the rear door, pulls out a set of picks, latex gloves and a towel from the backpack. After drying her skin, puts the gloves on and opens the door, after several attempts with the stubborn lock. Gets in carefully and before goes upstairs, deactivates the alarm, then goes up to the bedroom. She takes a pants and a shirt that are on the bed, two or three clothe changes from the closet and a pair of boxers from the drawer, getting everything carefully in the backpack. Two minutes later leaves the house, closing the glass door and runs towards the water._

* * *

The CSU team arrives in the early hours of the afternoon and begins to process the house. Eric, the impertinent, but effective Danny's nephew comes with them. Danny and Eric check the garden and the beach, surrounding the property. When they approach the driveway, Danny sees they have placed yellow tape around the house to prevent the look of the curious, and sighs nervous. Steve's house is a crime scene, again. Not be able to avoid it Danny begins to think wondering if Steve would have considered bringing a priest or any warlock that make a spell to the house to remove the curse. Shakes his head, trying to focus. When he passes through the Arch of the entrance, something draws his attention and gets closer to see. There are bloodstains on the branches of the creeper. Calls Eric to take a sample.

After a couple of hours, the search has not given very good results. The intruder apparently used gloves to deactivate the alarm. A technician calls Danny to show him the back door lock. "I believe the intruder came in through this door," he says pointing out a few small marks, indicating someone had a small fight with the lock to open it. Frustrated, they leave the scene, but Danny strives to leave a car without badges and non-uniformed officers to monitor the house discreetly.

While the Camaro goes back to the Palace, the phone rings. Danny presses the speaker button and says "Jerry, what do you have?"

"Hey, I was checking the traffic cameras. There's something interesting," Jerry says "I started at 6:00 because is the time when Steve usually goes to swim every morning". Danny thinks there's an advantage with Steve's military past. His routine is fairly accurate. Although then rectifies to thinking that can also be a disadvantage. "And what did you find?"

"A 6:45, Saturday morning, the _E-Hind Drive_ and _Kalanianaʻole Highway_ traffic camera recorded when McGarrett's Silverado truck's comes out and turns to the west, followed by a white VAN, without plates. I was checking the following cameras, both vehicles went by the H1 and turned right to Pali. The last camera in Nuuanu Drive, recorded them passing through at 7:05. "

Then they listen Tani's voice, "I checked the flight records and no one with the name of Olivia Victor has come to Oahu in the past three months. I'm trying with Face Recognition Software, to see if she arrived using a fake name."

"Okay, thanks Tani, Hey, we almost arrive. See you in a few minutes," Danny says, cutting off the call. A moment later, they get in the HQ and Danny walks directly to his office. He must inform to the Governor.

* * *

Steve wakes up dazed, the room is dark and he is numb. Tries to change position, but handcuffs and ties on his feet don't let him. Sees how a small beam of light seeps under the door and hears steps.

A moment later, the door opens and she gets into the room, carrying a dish with a sandwich and followed by two men. She turns on the light and Steve takes a few seconds to get his vision. Then looks at her. "Goodnight, Commander, I assume you're hungry and would like to use the bathroom." Steve nods. One of the men comes close with a key to open the cuffs, the other points a gun directly to his head. Once he is hands free, rubs his wrists to relieve itching, but immediately they handcuff his hands in front of him. The first guy unleashes his feet and approaches to help him to get up. He tries not to lose his balance, is dizzy and his throat is dry. Both men take him to the bathroom. Meanwhile, she places the dish on the night table, takes a small pill from her skirt pocket and throws it to the glass of water. At that time the three men get in.

Steve is forced to sit on the bed and his feet are tied again. "Here we are honey, you must be hungry", she says, giving him the glass. He takes it and drinks the water in one swallow. "Calm down, honey, drink slowly" she says with a fake sweet voice. She approaches him the sandwich, but he turns the head. "Okay, as you want" she says, resignedly. "Then, have sweet dreams", the men handcuff his hands to the bed's headboard, forcing him to lie down again and all three come out of the room, turn off the light and close the door.

Once his eyes have adjusted to the gloom, looks around about making a second unsuccessful effort to identify something. After a few minutes, his eyes feel heavy and feels a familiar heat in his abdomen and legs, his heart is beating fast. He can't count the time. He's dizzy and confused. Suddenly, the door opens again and he can see a female silhouette drawn against the light. She gets in and closes the door.


	3. Unexpected twist

Chapter 3: Unexpected twist

Danny is in his office exhausted, they have worked throughout the afternoon. Eric called him half an hour ago to tell him the blood found on the creeper belongs to Olivia Victor, but beyond that, they have nothing. Frustrated, rubs his hands and clench fists. He needs good news and needs them now.

As if she hears their prayers, Tani raises hands for his attention. She and Jerry are at the smart table and it seems they found something. Lou and Junior walk toward the table and Danny gets up and leaves his office, approaching them. Jerry says, "Hey guys, look, I got something. I figured to check some traffic cameras near _Kalanianaʻole Highway_ and Steve's routine places. I thought if they took him away so easily, they should have monitored his movements for days."

Jerry displays two dozen pictures on the screen, in which the mysterious white VAN can be seen parked outside of the Palace, a few yards from Kamekona's shrimp truck and in front of the church next to Steve's house. Jerry continues while separates three or four images, "This time we can see the driver". In the photos, they can see the blurred image of a blond man. "We can also see this..." Jerry makes zoom in to the windscreen of the VAN and sees it has a decal stuck on the right side.

"Well done, Jerry!" Danny says, feeling his soul returning to his body. Finally, they have a solid track! "Can you use image enhancement software to see if it's possible to identify the guy?"

"With these images is difficult, but..." Jerry again displays two pictures of the guy in the VAN, "After verifying the date and time of the images, I've searched the surrounding cameras and found these ATM camera at the corner of King and Richards". The pictures show the blonde guy, and the decal on the windshield looks sharper. "Do you recognize the logo in the decal?" Jerry asks with a smile, as it shows the largest logo and says 'Ke kai Surf Club'.

Danny asks, "Jerry, please use facial recognition software to find out who's that guy". While the software does its job, the others remain silent. A few minutes later, the software has found the identity of the suspect.

A driver's license and a file are displayed on the screen, Tani reads, "David Ryan, thirties, single, lives in Kalihi-Palama, in an apartment building. He's an employee in an automotive repair shop and has no criminal record."

"Okay, Lou, Junior and I will go to the house of this guy. It's the only clue we have. Jerry, please find out everything you can of the Surf Club. Tani, please continue the search to find out when Olivia arrived to the Island" everyone nod and Danny goes to his office to prepare himself.

* * *

An hour later, they reach the building where Ryan's apartment is. Equipped with Kevlar vests and holding their guns, they enter the building and go upstairs to the apartment. Lou and Danny place themselves on both sides of the door, while Junior breaks it. All three come in screaming "Five-0" and begin to search in the rooms.

There's a small kitchen next to the front door, facing a tiny living room with a rickety armchair. A table with two chairs in the small dining room. Beyond, a corridor that leads to two small rooms and the bathroom. In one of the rooms, there is a scrambled sheets bed, a wardrobe and an old television.

The other room is filled up to the ceiling from cardboard boxes and other rare and dusty objects. Danny says, "this guy seems to be a compulsive hoarder". At that time, a rat runs away the room, heading to the bathroom, making Danny jump back. "There's nothing here," Lou says, while walks to the living room. On the table, there are many brochures from the Surf Club and next the door, unpaid bills accumulate in the floor. Lou leans and picks up the papers. "David Ryan" says while reviewing them "this guy has a lot of accumulated debts. Here's a notice of eviction. Apparently economy is not going well". Danny pensive answers, "that gives us a motive, isn't it?" The three leave the apartment to go back to the HQ.

Five hours have passed, the five Five-0 members have slept by turns. At this time, Danny is lying on the couch in his office, when he feels a gentle pressure on his left arm. "Danny, wake up" Tani's voice seems to come from far away. She moves him a little stronger this time "Danny..." He opens his eyes and sits quickly "What?" asks while watching the time on his phone, 6:30 am.

"We have something," Tani says while she leaves the office heading to the smart table, Danny follows her. As they approach, Lou and Junior leave their offices yawning. Tani begins "We found this image of Olivia arriving at Honolulu International Airport, nine weeks ago". Olivia is on the screen, wearing jeans, a sleeveless t-shirt, and sunglasses. Her hair is tied in a ponytail. "She tries to look different, but there she is," Jerry says. "We follow the security cameras and found she arrived from Richmond, Virginia, and met this guy in the passenger room". The images show Olivia embracing a high Polynesian man with curly hair, a tattoo on the right forearm and dark glasses. Tani continues, "We checked the flight manifest and asked the passenger list to the airline. Apparently, she traveled using the name of Samantha Beckham. We search the name, but there is no record."

Danny rubs his neck while asks, "Do we know who's the guy?" Jerry continues to handle the smart table. "In these images his face doesn't look right. I'm trying to find the recordings of other cameras to see if we can see him better." While Jerry is still working, Lou goes to the kitchen to make coffee and Junior says, "I'll bring something to eat. Malasadas?" When sees no one answers, he shrugs and leaves the HQ.

An hour later, Jerry screams "I got it!", all come quickly to the smart table, Jerry continues talking, as shows an image of a driver's license, "Carl Aikau, a native from the Big Island, has been living in Oahu for last eight years. He has a criminal record for robbery and spent two years in Halawa, for B & E. He's actually unemployed, and has a small house on the edge of Waimanalo, he inherited from his mother".

Danny closes his eyes while says, "I hope this track is much better than the previous. Here we go. Jerry, please ask HPD to send a CSU team to the house and call Duke. Please continue searching everything you can about Aikau". Then they leave the HQ. An hour later, they reach their destination.

* * *

That morning Steve wakes up stunned, light enters filtering by the curtains, but he can't calculate the date or the time. He tries to move, but his hands and feet are tied and feels messy head, as if he had a hangover, he knows they are drugging him. Suddenly realizes he's naked, just covered with the blanket, and confusion grows. Tries to remember, but the only thing he can see in his mind is that silhouette cutting against the light. He knows he has to get out of there, and begins to devise a plan, even if his thoughts refuse to cooperate.

Suddenly, the two men get into the room and this time he looks at them well. The first one, who holds the weapon, is a tall Polynesian guy, almost as tall as he. He has curly brown hair and broad chest. Wears a black polo shirt and jeans and has a large tribal tattoo on his right forearm.

The other is _haole_ and is four or five inches smaller than his partner, his hair is straight and almost blond. Although he's slim, Steve can see he trains himself regularly.

The blond man carries a tray with a bottle of juice, two bananas and a sandwich. Places the tray on the nightstand and comes close the bed to help him to get up, while the other guy keeps watching. Again, the blond guy removes the handcuffs attached to the bed's headboard and puts them on Steve's hands together, to take him to the bathroom.

Steve realizes that, on the closed lid of the toilet they have left a towel and clothes, his clothes. Surprised, turns to look at the blond man, who nods with a slight smile. As he turns on the shower faucet, the other man is watching at the door.

Steve lets the hot water relaxes his muscles and rubs his skin with soap, with some difficulty since he remains handcuffed. After a few minutes, turns off the tap and takes the towel to dry himself.

Upon returning to the room, he sits on the edge of the bed and takes the bottle of juice. Blond guy helps him to open it, he hears the reassuring click when turning the cap and drinks eagerly. Then he takes a banana and begins to remove the shell, eating slowly. At the beginning, he has thought to refuse to eat, but if he wants to get out of there, he must remain strong. Men look at him in silence. Today they don't force him to lie down again, instead sit him in the chair next to the window and handcuffed him to the metal bars.

The change is welcome, he can see outdoors. The lush greenery and mountains seem familiar, but he can't identify them. It must be eight or nine in the morning. By the position of the sun, calculates the house should be on the eastern side of the island, well, that if he's still in Oahu.

An hour later, Olivia gets into the room, followed by the two guys. "Good morning, sweetheart. We spent a great time last night, right?" she asks with honeyed voice, while Carl clench his fists furiously. Steve looks at her, confused. "Oh, come on! You were fantastic!," she tells him. He closes his eyes and breathes loud, then opens them and looks at her with disdain, saying, "The only good from this, is that I can't remember". She comes closer and gives him a strong slap in the face, then looks engrossed the thread of blood flowing through Steve's nose "Okay, worse for you!" says furious and leaves the room telling the guys "You know what you have to do. Be sure to refresh his memory. I'll see you in the warehouse."

Carl takes Steve sharply and lifts him, removing handcuffs that attach him to the window, and gives him a strong punch in the jaw throwing him to the floor, the blood begins to sprout. Then, kicks him in the abdomen, several times. The man is furious because what she said. Two minutes later, David interrupts him "Carl... Carl stop, you're going to kill him!" he says startled.

Carl takes two steps back, breathless. Then says, "We have to move", David handcuffs Steve with the hands to the front and places a black cloth bag over his head, lifting him. Shortly after, they throw him to the backside of a vehicle that immediately begins to move, he knows this may be his best chance to do something.

* * *

There is no one in the house. The team begins looking from side to side, checking each room. Lou finds fresh traces of tires in the ground surrounding the house and a blood trace that comes from the house, the CSU team takes some plaster casts and blood samples.

Inside the house, Junior and Danny get into a room, they don't pay attention to the faded wallpaper and the ridiculous curtains with flowers, focusing on the small scrambled bed. Danny approaches and sees some small spots of blood on the pillow and the headboard, then looks at the tray on the nightstand. Takes the empty bottle and banana peels, putting them in a bag of evidence.

Finds more blood next to the window. This time is a big stain on the floor and some splashes on the wall. Calls two CSU technicians so they take samples and processing room.

Dejected, Leaves the bedroom, trying not to imagine the worst. He's sure the blood is Steve's and they're going to find his DNA in the bottle. Suddenly, panic begins to form again, and sits on the floor wondering where the hell is Steve. Junior approaches him and places his hand on Danny's shoulder saying, "we're going to find him".

The team leaves the house, letting the unit CSU doing their job. Lou gets in the SUV with Junior, and Tani goes with Danny in the Camaro.

They've been twenty minutes on the road, in the car there is an overwhelming silence that Danny's phone interrupts sharply. Danny looks sideways the screen and presses the speaker button "Hey, Duke..."

"Danny..." Duke's voice sounds hectic, "we've found Steve". Danny pushes the brake abruptly and stops at the side of the road "What? Where is he?"

"An old couple of Kailua found him crawling on one side of the road... Danny, he is badly wounded".


	4. Invisible wounds

Chapter 4: Invisible Wounds

 _"Danny..." Duke's voice sounds hectic, "we've found Steve". Danny pushes the brake abruptly and stops at the side of the road "What? Where is he?"_

 _"An old couple of Kailua found him crawling on one side of the road... Danny, he is badly wounded"._

Steve moves his hands slightly not to draw attention. He needs to see what is happening. Can hardly believe the good luck that the blond guy handcuffed him with hands in front. Slowly lifts the black fabric and takes a look. He's in a cargo VAN. The blond guy is seated at his side, he's distracted and facing the front, holding a bottle of whisky, his gun is on the floor next to him.

The other guy should be driving along what he thinks is an old road, due to some shaking movements of the truck. At that time, the blond guy lifts the bottle and drinks a big swallow. Steve seizes the distraction and straightens fast, approaching the guy and wrapping the head in his arms, trapping the neck between the cuffed hands. Then gives him a heavy punch with his head and the man falls unconscious on the floor.

Carl brakes sharply, which makes Steve to lose balance and fall on his side. Carl moves to go to the back of the VAN, with his gun in hand. Both begin to fight, Steve hasn't lost sight the blond guy's gun, which is on the floor. Everything happens very fast, after a few seconds, Steve turns to reach the gun and at that time, Carl shoots. The bullet penetrates into Steve's back, who bends by pain, but manages to pick up the gun and shoot towards Carl, hitting him with a bullet in the middle of the forehead.

Crawling, Steve opens the rear doors and drops himself on the road, trying to get away as soon as possible before the blond wakes up.

Slowly looks up and tries to see where he is, then sees the road joins a highway about two hundred yards in front of him, crawls towards there, hoping a driver finds him. He soon realizes that he's losing a lot of blood, tries to stand up, but his legs are unresponsive. Suddenly feels very cold and thinks he's almost fainting when a vehicle stops at his side and a woman in the passenger seat gets out, and runs towards him.

* * *

Lou parks the SUV behind the Camaro and goes down running to see what's happening. Suddenly Danny is very pale, sweating and breathing very fast. "Duke, where is he?"

Duke answers quickly, "the couple found him in the junction of the _Old Kalanianaole Road_ with the Highway, he was at the road side, trying to move. They got out of their car to help him and called HPD in Kailua. He was bleeding very badly. Still I don't know well what happened, but apparently he has a bullet wound in the back. At that moment, he was conscious and gave his name to the old couple. They sent a rescue helicopter and now are heading to Tripler." Upon hearing what happened, Lou returns quickly to the SUV and they all go to the Hospital.

Fifty minutes later, Danny parks the Camaro and runs, leaving the door open. Tani closes the car and starts running behind him. As soon as they reach the ER, Danny goes to the counter telling a nurse "They just brought Commander McGarrett in a helicopter, I'm Detective Danny Williams, I'm his partner." Can you tell me how is he? ".

"The nurse, surprised by the irruption, but noticing visible concern in Danny's face, tells him "Sir, I don't know, but let me go to find out". Lou and Junior arrive at that time. The four go to the waiting room and Lou, Tani and Junior sit. Danny begins to walk from one side to another. Jerry arrives a few minutes later. At that moment, nurse comes close to Danny and tells him "Detective Williams. The doctor asked me to report they have just take Commander McGarrett to surgery. As soon as he has any news, he'll come personally to inform you".

Danny doesn't know why, but he's sure that, whenever he's in a hospital waiting room, expecting for news on Steve's condition, every minute has 180 seconds. The time is desperately slow. And he keeps walking from one side to the other as a caged lion.

Tani has brought him a paper cup with an awful coffee, but Danny appreciates that, and drinks it slowly, at least it gives him something to do.

Looks again the time on his phone. Really it's been only passed fifteen minutes?

At that time, his phone rings. Looks at the screen and answers "Duke..."

"Danny. Are you in the hospital?" Sergeant asks.

"Yes, here we are waiting for news about Steve. They took him to surgery as soon as they brought him. We don't know nothing yet" desperate Danny says.

"I just called to tell you we found a white VAN on the road, a few hundred yards away from the point where they found Steve. Inside there's a dead man, with a bullet in the head and there's also a unconscious guy. At this time, they are bringing him to the hospital. I thought you would like to know it."

"Of course, thank you Duke. Only were those two?"

"Yes, there was nobody else in the VAN. Please as you know something about Steve call me, okay?"

"Of course," Danny says and presses the button to end the call. At that moment Danny's emotions are a confusing tangle, but pride looks out from among all the other feelings. Steve, Super SEAL got rid of these two guys and managed to escape. Of course, it would have been better if he was unharmed, but at that moment, Danny is thankful, because he has seen since the front line, all the things that Dr. Victor can do.

* * *

She is in the warehouse, walking and moving without control. "Damn it!" she thinks. "Where hell is Carl?" She has tried to call his phone sometimes, but send to voicemail after several rings. "Something happened," she thinks. Gets out of the warehouse and comes up to her car, heading to the highway, drives back to Waimanalo. A few minutes later takes _Old Kalanianaole Road_. She assumes Carl would take this way to avoid the unwished attention. A stretch later, looks at a group of cops, with some cars blinking with blue and red lights and the white VAN to the side of the road. She goes ahead without stopping.

* * *

It has been four hours, Tani is asleep with her head on Junior's shoulder, who is holding her hand. Lou has tried to keep quiet, without approaching the coffee machine, not to run the risk of destroying it. Jerry is sitting idly watching a couple of children playing on the floor, alien to everything. Danny sits and covers his eyes with his hands. At that time a doctor, wearing surgery blue pants and cap, and a surgical face mask hanging on his neck, comes into the waiting room saying aloud "Family of Steve McGarrett".

Danny gets up as if it has a spring in his feet and comes near the doctor, along with the others. The doctor says, "I'm Doctor Jordan, are you relatives of Commander McGarrett?" At that moment, another nurse gets into the room and recognizing them tells the doctor "blood family, no, but as if they were, they always say they are Ohana."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not authorized to reveal anything about Commander's condition to people outside his family." At that time, Danny says, "I'm his partner and I'm on the list of authorized people. My name is Williams, Detective Danny Williams". Doctor Jordan looks the file in his hands and nods. "Please come with me, detective Williams". Danny follows him worried. He doesn't understand the doctor's concern about speaking to all the team. A minute later, they come into a small room and take seats. The doctor starts talking "Okay, Commander McGarrett came with a severe hemorrhage produced by a gun shot. The bullet entered in the lumbar region, perforating LII and LIII vertebrae, and stayed in the intestine region. In the surgery, we have removed the bullet and repaired the damage in the gut, but there are intervertebral disc inflammation and severe damage to the surrounding muscles, we can't know the extent of the damage until Commander wakes up. He also presents fracture in the bones of the nose and jaw. There are several bruises and contusions by trauma to the abdominal wall, but we made diagnostic tests and there are no injuries in internal organs." Doctor takes a breath before continuing, Danny has the strange feeling that the worst is yet to come.

"We did a blood test and found Commander was sedated with Haloperidol, although it has almost disappeared from his system. There are also traces of Scopolamine and Tadalafil." Before Danny's confused look, Jordan explains. "Haloperidol is a potent antipsychotic sedative that is usually used in the treatment of severe anxiety. Scopolamine is an antispasmodic alkaloid that in high doses can cause hallucinations and temporary amnesia and leaves the patient, docile and prone to suggestion. Tadalafil is a drug usually used to treat some cases of erectile dysfunction; some patients take it to improve their sexual performance. We have recently had news that some criminal groups give it to their victims to force them to have non-consensual sexual encounters. As a preventive measure we have made the appropriate prophylactic actions, and tests to detect any STD."

A deep sadness and confusion accumulate in Danny's stomach when he hears the latest information. But they quickly disappear, giving way to a nearly uncontrollable anger, to calm down breathes several times and closes his eyes for a few seconds. Then asks, "When can I see him?

"At this time he's in the recovery room. He'll be transferred to a room in the Intermediate Care Unit, where one of you can stay with him. I have to warn you, detective, he should be asleep for several hours, so I recommend you to go home and rest. Probably Commander won't wake up until morning."

"I'll stay with him," Danny says. "When will we know the test results?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll keep you informed" Doctor Jordan says shaking Danny's hand, who is distracted for a moment. "As soon as they take him to his room, I'll send a nurse to take you there". "Thank you Doctor" Danny says and both come out the room.

Danny goes to the waiting room where the rest of the team is expecting some news. As soon as they see him, come close quickly. He points out the chairs and all sit.

Slowly he explains Steve's condition, but without knowing why, avoids talking about the results of the blood test. "They'll allow me to see him in a few minutes. Go home and I'll call you if something changes. It's not useful all of us stay here ". Tani and Junior get up to exit, Jerry tells them "I'll take you home". The three come to Danny and give some comforting pats on the back. Tani says, "If there's any change, please let us know". Danny nods. When they leave the room, Lou comes close to Danny and asks, "There is something else that you didn't tell us, isn't it?" Danny close his hands nervously, after brawling with himself for a moment he says, "They drugged him, Lou!", cannot avoid build-up of tears in his eyes "Those bastards gave him sedatives and scopolamine and..."

Lou asks "And?"

Danny takes a couple of breaths and says, "They gave him another thing Tada... something, the doctor says some criminals use it to force their victims to have non-consensual sex."

Lou raises hands to the face and says "Oh God!" then retrieves the mood and says, "We're going to help him Danny. We'll be here for him".

"I know. Look, go home Lou. I'll be here with him". Lou gets up and puts his hand on Danny's shoulder pressing gently. While Danny looks at Lou leaving the waiting room, the nurse comes to take Danny to Steve's room.

When he comes in, stands near the door and looks at the bed, Steve is there, lying down, with lots of tubes coming out of his body and looking helpless. Danny walks to the window and looks towards the street. A persistent rain has fallen on Oahu since some hours ago, and Danny looks the soaked streets reflecting the lights of the city. He always liked the appearance of the streets with the rain, the smell of wet ground and the sound of the wind. He can stay there all night long, looking...

He doesn't know how much time has been. They may have been minutes or hours, when hears a moan and a movement coming from Steve's bed. Immediately he comes near him. Looks at the time, 5:00 in the morning. Approaching Steve's ear, whispers "Steve... can you hear me?" There is no response. Danny asks again "Steve, can you hear me, buddy?" and closes his eyes, until he hears him "It would be easier to hear if you talk a bit louder, Danno".

At that time, Danny realizes he has been holding his breath and exhales loudly. "Hey! How do you feel?" asks while presses the button calling the nurse."

"I don't know, I'm dizzy and everything hurts." At that moment, the door opens and when the nurse sees that her patient has awakened says, "I'll call the doctor". Soon Doctor Jordan gets into the room and comes close to check Steve's vitals asking, "Commander, how do you feel?" Steve growls and says, "I'm fine, I think".

Jordan begins to do some tests on Steve, Danny walks a couple of steps back to not to interfere. "Can you squeeze my hand, Commander?" Steve moved his right hand to squeeze Jordan's hand, who now takes his left hand "again, please" he squeezes the hand. The man smiles.

"Now let's see," says while walks along the bed and lift the sheet to see Steve's feet "Can you move your toes?" waits a few seconds and there is no movement. The doctor rubs Steve's left foot with his pen saying, "again, please". Nothing.

Danny feels panic arrives again.

* * *

 **AN: This is a work of fiction. Im not a doctor. Even when a doctor was consulted for the diagnosis and treatment part. Please excuse the mistakes that I may have about this**


	5. Whatever it takes

Chapter 5: Whatever it takes

Danny remains silent while the doctor make some tests. Steve is restless, the expression in doctor's face makes him to know that something serious is happening. "What's going on, Doc?" The nurse takes a second blood sample. Danny seizes the moment saying. "I'll get some coffee" and leaves the room to let the doctor explain to Steve the situation. Depressed, goes to the machine, takes some coins from his pocket and absent-mindedly inserts them into the slot. What about if Steve can't longer walk anymore? The thought is so horrible that he seeks to banish it, as always his mind travels to the worst possible scenario. Drops himself into the chair and drinks the awful concoction. Hot liquid helps him relax and feeling renewed walks back to the room. Arriving, he meets the doctor coming out. "What is that, Doc? How is he?"

"I don't want to pre-empt the conclusions" says Jordan in a reassuring tone "the reasons for this can be varied. This lack of sensitivity in the legs and feet may be due to inflammation of the muscles and tissues, as well as to damage in the intervertebral disc. If that's the case, we must send how mobility improves while they heal. But it could also be due to permanent damage. As I say, I cannot know it until we have performed more tests. I just ordered a Magnetic Resonance Imaging test, to see the magnitude of the problem".

"Did you explain him the drug situation?" the doctor can see Danny's concern is becoming fear. Jordan answers "Yes. He must know the entire panorama. I must say that I don't know how to understand his reaction".

"What do you mean?"

Jordan sighs, "Let's say that at the beginning he stared at me, and then looked to the ceiling and not looked back to any other side. Just stayed there, silent. He asked no questions nor said anything." The doctor moves down the corridor, while Danny comes back into the room.

Steve is looking at the ceiling, with the eyes wide open. Danny sits, but says nothing. A heavy silence pervades the room. Then Steve looks Danny, feeling deeply grateful by what he sees in his eyes. There is no compassion or pity. Only empathy and sincerity. Steve tells him "We'll wait the results of the tests before saying anything, okay?" Danny nods silently. At that time, two orderlies come to take Steve to MRI room. As soon as they go through the door, Danny gets up, angry. Takes his phone and calls Lou.

"Danny..." the Captain answers "Any news?"

"They took Steve to make some tests. Hey Lou, how is the suspect?"

"He was in the hospital just for a few hours, he has a slight concussion from the blow on the head, but he seems to be well. It is now retained at HPD," Lou answers. "What are you thinking?"

"Can you do something for me? Please, ask Tani to come here and stay with Steve when he returns from his test. Then you and I will go to interrogate that guy".

"Of course," Lou says, "I'll ask Duke to take him to the interrogation room".

"Thanks Lou" Danny says and hangs up the phone. Suddenly, has realized that the best way to help Steve is to get Dr. Victor. Decided, leaves the hospital heading to the HQ.

* * *

She's in a motel room. She needs to do something. It's not possible that this couple of idiots had let him escape. On the other hand, she feels her obsession about McGarrett growing a little more. She has called to the hospital asking for him, and they have been told her they cannot provide patient information to unauthorized people, which means he's alive, and that he managed to get rid of their captors with relative ease. McGarrett is a worthy opponent, and she won't disappoint him.

Slowly, takes the phone from the nightstand and calls "Hey..." says when a man answers, "I need you to send me a couple of guys..."

* * *

Danny and Lou get into interrogation room. The blond man is sitting, handcuffed to the chair, in the usual way.

When they enter, Danny takes a deep breath and starts talking "David Ryan... I'm afraid I don't have much time, so we're going to the point. Where is Olivia Victor?"

David says nothing. Lou tells him "I'll tell you something, David. Things don't look good for you. Your partner is dead. I can't say that I regret it, but for you that's not good. I honestly think that you are a pawn here and Carl and Olivia are responsible for kidnapping, assault and attempt to murder of Commander McGarrett. But the point is that, for the moment, we only have you and we are so angry, so I really don't care about who pay, we only want someone to pay for what you did to him."

David looks up, scared "Hey, wait a second... attempt to murder?"

Danny smiles. Always liked the way in which Lou interrogates suspects, because he allows that his face and his tone of voice reflect a series of emotions ranging from disgust, until the most acid of the sarcasm.

"I didn't try to kill anyone" David defends himself.

"Perhaps you're telling the truth, perhaps you don't" Danny says "but if you help us it may help you to reduce your problems. Because, for the moment, you're in serious trouble. And if commander McGarrett dies, then the charge is Homicide in First Grade, and not just to an officer of the law, but also a highly decorated Navy SEAL. The jury isn't going to like that."

"Now..." Lou says, "I'll ask you again. Where is Olivia Victor?"

"I don't know. It was supposed that we had to meet her in a warehouse in Kailua," David says, thinking that for now, his best chance is to tell them everything.

He began to talk, telling all that happened since Steve was kidnapped at his home, until everything what has happened on the way to Kailua.

"That man is crazy. I don't know how he took me off guard. When I distracted a little bit, he had jumped and taken my head between his arms. Then I didn't know more".

"Do you know what she has planned to do?" Lou asks.

"I don't know, honestly. She always locked on Carl to talk about that... and do other things. Once I heard her talking on the phone with some guy, Jackson. Honestly, I felt sorry for the Commander and I was kind with him, always. You can ask him."

"We'll do it. You can be sure" Danny says and leaves the room, followed by Lou, who asks, "What do you think?"

"We have to find out who it is this guy, Jackson" Danny answers and both go to the elevator. At that time Danny's phone rings and he picks up "Hey, Tani. What is happening?"

"Hello Danny. Steve has just returned from the tests". Tani has gone to the hospital to be with Steve. "For now he's asleep. The doctor says he will come as soon as they have the results."

"Okay. Thanks Tani." Then they cross the gates of the HQ. Jerry is at the smart table. "Hey, guys. How is the boss?"

"Hanging in there," Danny says. "Hey, listen. I need a favor. I want you to try to find out Dr. Victor relationship with someone named Jackson. I know that's not much, but this is everything Ryan gave us." Junior approaches to help Jerry. Danny says, "I'm going to the hospital, I want to be there when the results come."

* * *

Half an hour later, Danny gets into Steve's room. He is in bed fighting Tani, who tries to give him a spoonful of this radioactive substance, which in the hospitals they name jelly.

Danny smiles "No. He doesn't want that. A SEAL of the Navy don't eat jelly". Tani smiles, but Steve's eyes look empty.

She, intuitive, leaves the room to let them speak alone, and goes to the cafeteria. Steve looks at Danny and says, "we have to get her, Danny". That emotionless voice concerns Danny more than if Steve would shout. It's new for him. It's usually easy for him to understand his friend's attitude. "I know that... We'll do it. Steve can you can tell me what happened?"

Steve tells him all he recalls. Danny has the feeling to be listening to a robot. "She drugged me, Danny. "Then... apparently she..." Simply, he can't say the words. "I can't remember that. It's not supposed to be happening," he says, closing the eyes. "It's as if I had suddenly lost all control."

Danny remains silent, thinking. Knowing Steve as he does, he knows control is very important for his friend. A strict control on everything that happens, about others and about himself. It's part of his training.

"When I told her the best thing of all is that I couldn't remember, her face got red of rage and she left. That guy, Carl began beating me..." Steve throws his anger, pain and frustration at the back of his mind and continues his story. Then he asks Danny, allowing some hope overreach by his throat "Please, Danny, tell me we have something".

"In fact, we do." We have interrogated this guy, David, and he has given us a name. At this time, Jerry is digging into Olivia's past to see what he can find out. Duke has sent some officers to check the warehouse in Kailua, but honestly I don't think she's there."

At that moment, the doctor enters, with Steve's file in his hands. Both friends are silent, expectant. Jordan says, "Well, I have the results. This is good news. There is no permanent damage to the intervertebral disc, so we'll have to see what happens once the inflammation has ended. We're giving you a treatment with anti-inflammatories, analgesics and antibiotics to accelerate the healing process. I also have the results of blood tests. Practically, all the chemical substances have disappeared from your system. And about the tests to detect STDs, all results were negative. Although we'll have to repeat them in a few weeks, to be sure".

Suddenly, Danny feels lighter and both look each other in silence. "Thank you, Doc," Danny says and Jordan leaves the room.

At that time, Danny's phone rings, he picks up and presses the speaker button "Hey, Jerry. I'm here with Steve, What do you have?"

"Hi boss. Okay, I found something. I was checking Dr. Victor's past and a former 'patient' caught my attention. Jackson Kelly, an important leader of the Irish mob in Boston. It has a huge house in Diamond Head in the name of his wife, Mary. He arrived on the island in a private flight two weeks ago, supposedly for health reasons. The most interesting thing is that the lawyer, who managed the release of Olivia, belongs to the law firm that works for him."

"Is he still on the island?" Steve asks.

"His plane is still in the hangar and there's no flight plan in past fifteen days that suggest that it has left Oahu." Jerry continues, "There is another interesting thing. Carl Aikau was on the payroll of one of his companies, until a year ago".

"I guess that he was now working as an independent" Danny says, "All right. We will make him a visit." Steve regards it, feeling powerless. "Grab them, Danno".

"We'll do it, buddy. We're going to do whatever it takes. I'll keep you informed" Danny says while gives Steve a new phone. "I believe the Governor must include a special category for new cell phones, in the next year's budget. In fact, he should done that some time ago. I'll see you later, buddy". Danny leaves the room, meeting with Tani at the door. Steve looks at them talking for a minute or two and then she comes in.

* * *

Hour and a half later, a contingent of SWAT and HPD officers arrive with Danny, Lou and Junior, at the house in Diamond Head. As soon as they begin to get out the vehicles, they are greeted by a flurry of shots. All cover behind the cars. Danny begins to shout instructions and approaching Lou, says, "we must surround the house".

Accompanied by six SWAT officers, Danny moves with Lou direct to the trees to move toward the left side of the house, the shooting continue in the main entrance. At that time, Danny can see a group of three or four men running along the huge back garden, to a helicopter waiting with engines on, seconds after, the helicopter takes off, fading in the sky. Danny shouts "Duke, get a helicopter to follow those bastards!"

The eight men come to the side door of the house, but are greeted by a barrage of shots. HPD and SWAT on the other side have almost controlled the situation, when Duke hears shocked Lou's voice, by the earpiece "I need paramedics right now, Officer down. I repeat. Detective Williams is hurt. Send paramedics, NOW!"


	6. I'll be here

Chapter 6: I'll be here

 _The eight men come to the side door of the house, but are greeted by a barrage of shots. HPD and SWAT on the other side have almost controlled the situation, when Duke hears shocked Lou's voice, by the earpiece "I need paramedics right now, Officer down. I repeat. Detective Williams is hurt. Send paramedics, NOW!"_

* * *

Tani is sitting in Steve's room, eating jelly and watching Steve sleep. Finally, she quit trying to make him to eat it. To tell the truth, she doesn't know why the most of patients complain about jelly and most of the hospitals are determined to continue to give it. But she always liked it.

Suddenly, her phone rings and she answers, "Junes, how was the raid?" Her look changes and she gets up sharply. "But... is he okay?" Tani begins to walk from one side to another while listens to Junior on the phone. "Okay, call me as soon as you know something, please."

She turns over to the bed, Steve is looking at her with fear hovering in his eyes. "What happened?" Doubtful, Tani answers, "Danny is hurt. Paramedics are treating him". Nervous, Steve suddenly straightens in bed trying to get up, but his legs are unresponsive. Tani approaches him, lightly pressing his shoulders to keep him in bed. His pulse and breath have accelerated, triggering the alarms of the monitors, "Easy, we don't know yet how bad it is. Junior is going to call me when he knows something". Frustrated, he lies back and two nurses come running to see him.

* * *

At the beginning, there's so much confusion, a SWAT team and an ambulance approach Lou's position. Junior, along with the officers are directed to face the shots that keep being poured by the door and the windows on this side of the house. In a few minutes, everything ends. There are some tangos down, but most have been arrested, handcuffed and taken out of the house.

Paramedics are taking care of Danny, who is sitting in the back of the ambulance, ranting, in the usual way. One of the paramedics begs him, "Sir, please you have to stand still, I'm trying to stop the bleeding. We must be sure, there isn't arterial damage". Lou looks at him worried.

"I told you it was a flesh wound, Lou. In addition, my right arm has extensive experience receiving shots. Believe me, buddy, I'll be fine." At that time Junior comes close them and Danny asks "Was Kelly there? Do you have him?"

"No Sir, apparently fled in the helicopter," Junior says apologizing.

"Damn it! What about Olivia?" Danny asks, while still struggle with the paramedics trying to retain him. Junior denies with the head. He continues his tirade, "don't tell me that all this was for nothing! Have SWAT eyes on the hangar?" Junior nods and Danny looks at Lou. "Make sure SWAT be there, just in case this guy decides to shorten his vacation, okay?"

"I'm on it" Lou says goes to talk with the people of SWAT.

Duke approaches the ambulance, running and thinking that one day these Five-0's will end up causing him a heart attack. "Danny, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll have some suture points, and they must check the damage, but I'll be fine." Danny asks, "Please take care CSU process the house and make sure those arrested guys to be comfortable. Do we have some of the big fish?"

"We have one of his lawyers, but all the other guys are the 'security' team of Jackson Kelly."

"Okay" Danny sighs resigned, looking the paramedics and throwing the keys at Junior, "Let's go to the hospital. Junior, take the Camaro, please".

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Danny is sitting in a cubicle in the ER at Tripler. They have made the necessary points of suture and bandaged his arm. Fortunately, there is no further damage. The curtain moves and Tani appears pale and sweaty. "Hey, rookie! Take it easy. I'm fine." She sighs relieved, but asks "Can you come? Steve is very restless, they are trying to calm him down, but they want to give some sedatives to him." Danny looks at the doctor "Have you finished with me?" The young doctor nods and Danny leaves quickly, followed by Tani. Along the way she explains "I'm sorry... Junior called me and Steve noticed that something was happening... He asked me and I had to tell him. He was nervous and wanted to get up and then... all those alarms started to blink and beep, and the nurses came. Then Junior called me to tell me you were fine. I tried to tell him Danny, really I tried".

Danny stops and turns to Tani, taking her by the shoulders and shaking slightly "Hey! It's Okay..." Then continues out to Steve's room. When they get in, look two nurses trying to reassure Steve, who pulled the IV from his arm and is shaking on the bed. A doctor enters with a syringe in his hand. Danny takes his arm and tells him. "Wait a minute. Let me talk to him". Comes close and gently takes one of the nurses away, stands next to the bed. Slowly, but firmly, takes his friend's hand, "Shhh..." Steve. Take it easy! I'm here."

Steve looks up. His eyes are red and wet, the surprise reflected in his face. "Danno... are you okay?"

"Yes, buddy. It was only a flesh wound," Danny says, holding his hand and pointing his right arm. "I'm doing well. Now, I think that it is better if we let these nice ladies to fix this mess, okay?"

Tani is looking at them from the other side of the room. She is always surprised by the connection between them. Danny had told once that the best of Steve is he always would be there for his friends, no matter what happens. She knows some of that has transformed Danny, and that those two men will always be to support each other. She had never seen a friendship like this before, and if she's honest, now feels a slight pang of envy.

* * *

The man in the helicopter takes his phone ringing insistently "What?" answers furious. "Look honey, as I told you before, don't count on me. This already went too far and police just made a raid on my house. I'll get out of here..." he pauses and moves the phone away from his ear to cushion the screams coming from the other side. "Look, sugar lips, we spent a great time, but I'm not going to risk my entire operation in the Pacific to help you with your small vendetta. I have a lot to lose... From this moment you're alone" and abruptly ends the call.

* * *

Olivia walks from one side to another, Damn Jackson! After everything that has happened together, dares to leave her alone in this awful hole. Opens the door and walks to her car, takes a black bag from the trunk, and goes back to the room, locking the door. Sits on the bed, places the black bag next to her, and opens it sparingly. Carefully takes some guns from it and puts them on the bed, next to the bag, as she slowly prepares her plan.

Steve is with Lou. Danny and the boys have gone to eat something. Suddenly, Steve breaks the silence "It's probably that I won't walk never again, Lou..."

"Hey... don't go there, buddy. The doctor said there's no permanent damage. "You must have patience, brother."

"Well... you know that patience is not exactly my best trait, huh?" Steve says in a very low voice, smiling sadly. Lou has to come closer to listen to him, "Today I freaked out, I wanted to get up and I couldn't... I thought Danny was..."

Lou tells him "he is a tough guy. Moreover, he's decided to that woman pay for what she did."

At that time, they hear laughter coming from the corridor, and while Danny and the kids come into the room, Danny's phone rings. "Detective Williams" answers. After one minute says, "Okay, we'll interrogate him tomorrow morning. Make sure that he's comfortable and well served. Thank you Duke." Presses the button and looks at the others "SWAT arrested Kelly when he came to the hangar, it seems he got bored in our beautiful island and wanted to return home. We're going to interrogate him tomorrow morning. Duke has sent a couple of officers to watch Steve", immediately regrets of having said that because Steve replies quietly "It isn't like it can go anywhere".

Dr. Jordan enters the room, frowning when he sees there is a small meeting in there. "I'm sorry, but in the Intermediate Care Unit only one person can be with the patient. Tomorrow he'll be transferred to a regular room and you all can visit him."

"Go home, guys" Steve says, "Everyone needs to relax, especially you Danny, you barely slept two hours last night and you must recover yourself. Please let me know how was the interrogation, okay? "

"Lou looks at Danny's face. Clearly, the man is not happy about Steve stays alone. "I'll stay tonight" casually says, "get some rest. Steve and I have much to talk about". Danny cannot help a sigh of relief, mixed with a yawn. They're right, he's exhausted and needs to sleep. "I'll see you tomorrow, buddy. Be good, okay?" Steve grimaces and nods. Danny and the kids go home, leaving Lou with Steve.

* * *

It has been two days since the raid and there has been no progress with the case. Jackson Kelly interrogation has not gone well. The man has the best lawyers, who have argued that he was not in the house at the time of the raid. They have filed charges against the men arrested in the house, but none related to the kidnapping. There is no hard evidence linking Kelly with Dr. Victor, outside their brief association in the past, when he was her patient. When someone mentions the Olivia's lawyer belongs to the same firm, they counter with the argument that the firm has many other clients. Therefore, unable to fill charges, HPD has obliged to release him, after which, the man and his entourage return quickly to Boston.

Olivia has been ruminating her anger locked up in the room of this miserable motel. Has been tirelessly watching the newscast to see if she hears some about him, but nothing. She cut and dyed her hair and now wears a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting shirt, a baseball hat and uses dark glasses. Anyone who could see her at this time would have problems to relate her to the attractive woman from the past. She has barely eaten or drunk and her eyes are red and swollen, surrounded by a dark shadow that gives her a spectral appearance.

During the last two days, she has been planning her revenge. Yesterday was the first time she left the motel to go to the hospital to recognize the field. She stood nervous on the sidewalk outside the main door, bought a bouquet of flowers and waited. Suddenly she saw her. The girl, the rookie of Five-0, who came to the hospital, carrying two cups of coffee. Discreetly followed her up to the elevator and mixed among the visitors who entered it. They came out on the fifth floor. Keeping her distance, looked at her stop opposite a door, guarded by two armed cops. She smiled, finally knows where he is! Slowly went back to the elevator and on the exit, threw the bouquet of flowers in a trashcan.

* * *

This morning Steve is in a bad mood. His mind wanders to the previous day.

 _Tani has come and again tries to make him eat that hospital horrible food. This time is something that someone called mashed potatoes, but it looks as if it is some kind of toxic waste. She's thinking of changing times with Junior, so no longer have to go through this. She deeply admires her boss and feels a great affection and respect for him. However, when it's about eat, it behaves like a spoiled child._

 _Dr. Jordan enters the room and introduces a burly hawaiian man, wearing a sports shirt and pants and pushing a wheelchair. After, a nurse comes carrying a metal walker. "Commander, this is Dr. Kalani, he'll take care of your physical therapy". Steve looks him with apprehension, Kalani is really huge, he must be at least two inches taller than Lou, but he's reassuring when he sees the man smiling. Jordan continues, "The images we took last night show a considerable reduction in inflammation of the muscles and tissues, so we want to start therapy today. I'll leave you to work. If you have any questions, call the nurse", then leaves the room._

 _"Well, Miss. You might want to leave us alone so the Commander can move more freely. Please come back in an hour". Kalani's voice is friendly; Tani puts the dish and the spoon on the table. When leaving the room, goes to a small waiting room and sends a text message to Danny telling him physical therapy has begun. Leaves the hospital to go for a coffee. An hour later, Tani comes back, without realizing that a mysterious woman with a baseball cap and sunglasses, goes after her, mixing with the people. She greets the officers at the door and enters the room. Kalani is helping Steve out of the wheelchair and lay down on the bed, apparently just has taken a shower, but looks tired and breathes raggedly. "This shouldn't discourage you Commander. These things take time. We'll have three daily sessions of 45 minutes each, after which a nurse will come to help you with a warm shower and give you a muscle relaxant. See you at four." Kalani leaves the room. Tani prefers not to say anything before his boss dark mood. Grateful, hears the sound of Steve's phone on the nightstand. Steve takes it and looks at the screen, it's a text message from Danny asking "Hey, how was the therapy?" He writes simply "It stinks..."_

Since then he has had four useless therapy sessions. "I'm wasting time..." thinks angry, while he puts his hands on his thighs, "It won't work". While Kalani helps him onto his bed, after the shower, Danny enters the room with a box of Coco Puffs, and greets him. "Hi, thought you would like these..." Steve looks at him, takes the box and growls "Hey. Thank you". Kalani makes a nod to Danny to come out the room with him. "I'll be back in a second, buddy" tells Steve and follows the huge therapist. In the corridor, Danny asks, "Were it so bad?"

"I don't know what to think, there should be some progress, but he somehow resists. He does the exercises reluctantly, but doesn't have faith in them. I don't have to tell you, detective, that the patient's mood of can help or slow down greatly the progress of therapy. If he doesn't believe it will work, I can assure you it won't do so."

"I'll speak with him" Danny sighs and says "Thank you", then goes back into the room.

"Steve..." Danny begins to speak, but Steve interrupts him with an eloquent look and asks, "How's the case?" It's clear he doesn't want to talk about the therapy. Danny answers, "Slow. Jerry is losing his flanges watching the screen. He has been reviewing cameras and HPD reports, from two days ago. But it has not arisen nothing new." Steve closes his eyes, frustrated.

Danny makes a second attempt "Hey, about the therapy..."

"Danny, I don't want to be rude, but I'm tired and these muscle relaxants actually make me sleep" His voice sounds empty. It seems like, with the control, he had lost the will and desire to recover. "Okay. I'll be outside". Depressed, Danny goes to the door but Steve stops him. Suddenly it's like if a dam of emotions has broken, 'Danno... I'm sorry! It's just I'm so lost! It's as if this woman had taken everything from me. It's as if all my training and what I know about myself had faded..."

Danny approaches the bed and takes his hand, Steve squeezes it and they remain silent for a moment "Steve, I can't imagine how you feel, but you know and I know you can overcome this. You're the strongest man I've ever known, and this is only an obstacle in the way. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you all the time. We'll do it".

Steve sighs and closes his eyes again. Then mutters "Thanks, Danno", one minute later he's deeply asleep.

That night, after another useless session of therapy, Steve is asleep again. He'll do whatever it takes to not think, not having to make decisions about the way in which his life will have to change from now. Danny is lying on the couch, snoring gently. The silence in the room is only interrupted by the faint sounds coming from the street.

In the corridor, a woman, dressed in a surgery uniform and a white coat. Short, black hair and a stethoscope hanging from the neck, is approaching the room, greets the officers at the door, with a slight tilt of the head. "Gentlemen..." She enters the room, slightly lit by a light coming from the bathroom. Steve is asleep in the bed. His inseparable partner lies on the couch. She pulls out a gun from his coat pocket and approaches the bed, staring to its occupant.


	7. Life will never be the same again

**AN**

 **Warning: Brief spoilers for 3.08**

* * *

Chapter 7: Life will never be the same again

 _She enters the room, slightly lit by a light coming from the bathroom. Steve is asleep in the bed. His inseparable partner lies on the couch. She pulls out a gun from his coat pocket and approaches the bed, staring to its occupant._

She looks up and her eyes focus in the wheelchair carelessly placed in the corner of the room. Excellent! She thinks that maybe her revenge not has gone so bad after all. Silent, surrounds the bed to have better access to him, without tubes or partners getting in her way. Leans over the bed and gently kisses those tempting lips. He opens his eyes, surprised.

The sudden movement of Steve wakes up to Danny who, for a moment doesn't understand what is happening. Then looks at Olivia and his eyes stare on the black and shiny object that is an inch from his friend's chest. Damn it! Where are the damn door cops? Danny feels a surge of hate coming from his feet. Slowly sits on the couch without taking the eyes off her. She sees him and, with a cynical smile, says "Good! We're back together to finish this little game. Detective, get up slowly and walk to the bathroom. No tricks, please". Danny does as she says, trying to see any possibility of facing her. He needs to move her away from Steve.

Once Danny is next to the bathroom door, she walks without removing the sight of him, surrounds the bed again and gets to take the holster and the handcuffs, which are forgotten hanging from the back of the chair. With an agile movement releases the gun cartridge, by dropping it to the floor and throws the gun on the couch. Then she goes to Danny and cuff his left wrist to the metal bar in the bathroom.

Walking back to the bed, points to the wheelchair with the left hand and says, "You have problems walking, don't you? Who would say that couple of idiots would be useful after all?" she says smiling and in a tone falsely sweet, "It must be difficult for someone like you. Powerful and invincible, used to run ten miles every morning and beat suspects due to the speed of your legs. Someone like you, who has turned his body into a very effective weapon, suddenly lose half of it. What's it like, Commander?" Then walks looking Steve's body covered with the sheet. "I just hope you haven't lost sensitivity in other parts of your anatomy."

Steve looks at her with contempt, but says nothing. His mind is struggling to come up with a plan that can get them out of this situation. She's still walking around the room. Passing next to the door, turns the button, locking it

Again, comes close to the bed and tries to kiss him. He raises his arms and put her away. "Oh, come on honey! You know you want this so much, just like me."

He denies with his head and asks, "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you to pay for destroying my life. I want you to pay for your damn hero complex and be sure to get you never mess with other's lives. My life was good until you showed up in it. I had success, money, a beautiful house, friends... and then nothing."

"You destroyed your own life when you killed those men," Danny tells her from the bathroom. She laughs, but her laugh is false, empty. "You don't know anything," she says scornfully. "You have no idea of what life in prison makes to a woman like me".

* * *

Tani and Junior are in her office, it's almost sunset, and they are about to go home. Lou is reviewing, for the thousandth time, the poor information gathered to see if they didn't miss anything, when all hear the Jerry's yell coming from the smart table. "Hey guys, I think I have something..." The three come closer quickly to Jerry, who frantically types. "What do you have?" Lou asks, hopeful.

"I've been monitoring all hospital security cameras since they took the boss there. I found this". Slide the hand on the table to place the images on the big screen. The four look at them. In one picture, a woman with short dark hair, wearing jeans, in the lobby of the hospital with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. In another image, the same woman waiting for the elevator a few inches behind Tani, one more of she coming out of the hospital. They all look at the pictures, incredulous. But the image altering Jerry so much is the last one: A female doctor dressed in surgical uniform and white coat, walking down the fifth floor corridor and getting in Steve's room. "Do you recognize her?" Jerry asks.

Despite the evident change in her appearance, everyone knows who is she "Damn it, Jerry!" Lou says. "What's the time in this video?"

Jerry looks at the registered time and says "20 minutes ago". "Oh my God! She is in the hospital now!" Lou takes his phone and dials Danny's number. After several ringtones, presses the red button in the screen and says, "Danny doesn't pick up. Let's go, Junior, please call Duke and ask him to send backup to the hospital, but tell him don't use the sirens. Tani, please call the hospital security staff to evacuate the fifth floor and close all access, but do so quietly, I don't want alarm sounds or anything like that, we don't want to provoke this woman. And they must tell the officers watching the door, not to try to enter the room, for any reason."

Tani looks stunned the images on the screen. Suddenly feels a wave of guilt and says, "I swear, I didn't see her!" How it's possible I didn't realize she was there?" Junior comes to her and puts his arm around her shoulders, saying, "None of us would have noticed that. She completely changed her appearance. Don't worry about that". Both leave the HQ behind Lou.

A few minutes later, Lou's black SUV stops at the hospital main entrance, where dozens of visitors, doctors and nurses are leaving, guided by security personnel. Lou asks over the intercom "Jerry, is she still in the room?"

Jerry has the nose glued to the screen and says, "Yes, the camera has not seen her out".

At that time, a dozen HPD cars and a SWAT van arrive at the hospital. Half a hundred heavily armed officers are deployed to enter as back up and to watch the entrances.

* * *

In the room, the three are in silence, suddenly broken by the phone ringing and shaking on the night table. She walks towards there, takes the phone and throws it to the floor, crushing it with her foot.

Steve almost can see the gears in Danny's head moving frantically. Olivia is standing at the end of the bed, and pointing the gun toward Steve. "You should have noticed that I never lose, but with your _'Commander in charge'_ role, your military attitude and your mommy issues, you wanted to sink me. None of your teammates thought I had something to do with O'Connell's death, until you, with your obsession with me, convinced them otherwise. If you had not been in charge of the investigation, everything would have turned out as I planned".

"My obsession?" Steve asks looking at her. Contempt has not disappeared from his face. This woman disgusted him since he saw her for the first time. "You were who played with me from the beginning, but I always knew you were guilty. You could have fooled others, but not me".

"And that's what brought us to this moment, Commander" she says, "perhaps if you had not been so determined to catch me, each one could have followed its own way, without crossing in the other's life again. But circumstances led us to this, and from now, life will never be the same."

Danny has taken advantage of the Olivia's distraction. For a few minutes, he has been doing certain movements with the hands, learned a few years ago, and tries to free himself from handcuffs. At that time the metal ring is loosened and he is the first surprised. Slowly and without making any noise, slips his wrist out of handcuffs, and waits for the right time.

* * *

In the lobby of the hospital, Lou is organizing the men. "This woman may be armed and is extremely dangerous. We don't want to do something that warn her about our presence and endanger the lives of Commander McGarrett and detective Williams. You should move very quietly and without making any noise, until we take our positions, do you understand?" They nod.

A few minutes later, everybody starts to move, Junior and Tani, with the first group of cops, go up the stairs. Lou, leading a second group, reaches the fifth floor using the elevator. All move silently and quickly. Lou is comes close to the room's door and approaches his ear trying to listen what's happening inside.

Steve is talking to Olivia. "Come on, Olivia, we both know there is no way out. Where will you go, once you've come out of this room, if you go out alive? There's no way you leave the hospital in one piece, and you know that. At this time my team should already know you're here and they will come to catch and arrest you."

She looks at him, a strange smile is drawn on his face, "Do you think I'm worried about that? From the day you put me in prison, my life has only had one purpose: revenge".

He cuts her talk "and you've destroyed the lives of many men to achieve this, didn't you? Tell me, how many men before Carl did you had sex with, to get what you want?"

She answers, "I did what I had to do to achieve my purpose. And it worked."

"You seriously believe it worked, don't you?" he asks, incredulous "Really you've got nothing, your imagination has completely clouded your vision and you don't realize the problem in what you are right now. You couldn't even keep the support of Jackson Kelly. He dumped you, right?" Steve's look and tone of voice drip with sarcasm. "And your last mistake was to come here."

"Mistake? I managed to sneak in without nobody should notice it, even cheated on that couple of useless cops you had on your door to protect you. Who would say? The great Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett needs baby sitters to take care of him!"

Steve released a great laugh, which gets Olivia out of control, then says, "The funniest thing is you think that you won. But as I said, at this moment, my team should be ready to catch you when you leave here, and again you can have that you are so afraid of. You'll go to prison, but this time for the rest of your life".

"I'll never go to prison," she says "I've told you I don't care about your brilliant team gets here, because once I've finished with you, my life won't have any purpose, I'm going to finish what I came to do".

Steve realizes all what these words involve. She plans to put an end to everything, once she has killed him. That makes her still more dangerous. At the end, she has nothing to lose.

At that time, they listen two knocks on the door and Lou's voice, yelling "Olivia Víctor, this is captain Grover from Five-0, get out with your hands up". Olivia moves to her left, surprised, and shouts "Get back! all of you! I have a gun pointing to Commander McGarrett and I'll shoot if you try to enter."

"Come on, Dr. Victor" Lou says in a loud voice, "You can't escape. Don't make your situation even worse".

She is now with her back facing Danny, who seizes the moment and goes to her, but a second before, she turns to look at him. Both engage in a fight for the gun. Danny takes her by the wrist and they struggle. At one time, they both fall down. At the beginning, it seemed easy for Danny to dominate her, but suddenly she feels renewed by a surge of adrenaline and manages to put on top of him.

Outside, Lou speaks again and warns her. "Dr. Víctor, if you don't come out with hands held high, we're going to come in". After a few minutes in silence, he hears two shot sounds coming from the room.


	8. The end of the game

Chapter 8: The end of the game

In the begining, everything is confusion and Danny looks everything in slow motion. Olivia is sitting on his stomach and he starts to miss the air. He holds her right hand in high to avoid the barrel pointing him.

Steve turns his head towards them and then looks at the gun, which is on the couch, then, he stretches his arm, desperate to reach it, dropping himself to the floor. Although she removed the cartridge, he knows that always remains a bullet in the chamber.

At that time, two things happen: Olivia presses the trigger and the bullet embeds in the wall. But she falls forward, over Danny, with a bleeding wound in the neck. Danny desperately tries to get her off him, rolling her body to one side and sits on the floor, exhausted. Instinctively turns to the bed, looking for Steve, but the bed is empty and Steve is stand next to it, with Danny's steaming gun in his right hand.

Lou has knocked down the door, and looks at the scene, surprised. His friend appears on the verge of fainting, and he comes to Steve just in time to hold him. "Easy, Superman! Come, sit down here," he says while helping him to sit on the edge of the bed. Steve takes two hard breathes, and his right hand trembles while clinging to the gun.

Danny leans over Olivia, and places two fingers on her neck to feel the pulse. Nothing. "She's dead," he says simply. Then, gets up stumbling, and slowly approaches the bed, sitting next to Steve. "Well done, buddy," Danny says, trying to normalize his breathing. Steve smiles and looks at him "Well, Danno, after so many years, finally we can see the _Jersey Slip_ really works". Danny can't help but laugh, "I told you that it works and I would show you some day", says while helping him to lie down. "Good, and there are other things that apparently work fine too. Your legs, right?"

The next hour is a mess. Junior and Tani come running with fear in the face. Then an endless parade of police officers entering and leaving the room. Noelani and the forensic team have arrived to take Olivia's body, and Doctors Jordan and Kalani insist on checking the condition of their patient. They finally decide to move him to another room so the cops can do their job without disturbing him.

When things have calmed down a little, Danny meets Dr. Kalani at the corridor and asks, "what happened, Doc? I was there with him in sessions and he really couldn't stand up, much less walking, and suddenly..."

"It's not so strange, detective," Kalani explains. "As I had said before, there are some patients who don't have faith if the therapy will work and unconsciously block themselves, but we have seen some cases in which the patient is facing a situation of a very strong stress, or sees that one of his loved ones is in danger, reacts without thinking and begins to move."

"Reacts without thinking. Indeed, that sounds like him" Danny jokes. "What 's next now?"

"Well, the road is still long, and we will have to continue with the therapy, but everything should be better now we have seen and he has convinced to himself that he can do so."

Danny comes back into the room, which is exactly just like the previous one. The rest of the team has gone to close the case and do the paperwork.

Inside, the room is almost in darkness, Steve lies in the bed, eyes closed and he's breathing normally, but Danny realizes he isn't actually asleep. Dropped himself on the couch feeling how tiredness takes over his bones. Steve's soft voice asks, "Did you talk to the doctor?"

'Yes. He said that stress drilled that hard skull of yours to convince you that you can move. You'll continue with the therapy sessions, and he said he is sure that you'll be fine."

"I don't know, Danno. It's just that..." Steve doubts, trying to form the right words "everything that happened was new for me".

"I know..."

"No, you don't know. How could you know? I was trained to be invincible, Danny. SEAL training is the most effective in the world, precisely for this reason. They teach you to think that no matter what happens, you must accomplish the mission because there's no one else who can do it, and weakness is not an option. But this case, more than anything else, has shown me that's not true, she took that from me, Danny".

"No, Steve. You've been hurt before. I've been there y I've seen you hurt and almost dying. Moreover, I know there were times before I met you, far more serious than this. You've always overcome them, and this won't be an exception."

"Yes, but never before someone had taken the control from me in this way, Danny. I've always been on the other side of the situation. I've always been who defends those cannot defend themselves, who protects them. Now... I feel weak and powerless. And I don't like it. I don't want be the victim, Danny".

Danny realizes how much should cost his friend to admit his feelings. Straightens on the couch to emphasize his point, "Then don't be the victim. We'll have to work hard so you can come back and show them all the great Steve McGarrett is still here, to do the job that no one else can do. But we tend to do it step by step, and I'll be here, don't doubt I'm not going anywhere."

Steve flips his head and looks Danny in the eyes. Then he smiles, "you're incredible, did you know?"

"I know that. That's why I let you to be my partner", Danny answers while drops himself down on the couch again.

Steve just says "Thanks, Danno".

* * *

A week later, Danny walks through the main entrance of the hospital, pushing the wheelchair full of _'get well soon'_ balloons, heading to the exit. Steve is joking with Tani and everyone is laughing. Junior gives Steve the walking stick, but he refuses it, taking the kid's arm asking for help to get up and get into the SUV. Shortly after they arrive at his house and Steve walks unsteadily towards the beach and sits on one of the chairs helped by Junior.

An hour later, his _Ohana_ is there. Charlie flutters around each one of them, Grace and Will laugh with the noses glued to the screens of the phones. Danny is ranting with a beer in hand before a smiling Tani. Kamekona brought tons of food and they all eat, happy.

Suddenly, Steve closes his eyes and breathes strong. Danny looks at him, comes close to ask, "Do you have any pain?", and begins to walk toward the house to bring some meds and painkillers, but Steve tells him "Don't, Danny. Stop. I don't want those muscle relaxants. Not today, at least".

"But..." Danny begins to discuss.

"They make me sleep, Danny and today I want to be here with you. I don't want to sleep".

Danny sighs and says, as he drops himself on the chair next to Steve. "You are stubborn. Did you know?"

"The pot calling the kettle black. By the way. Have you tell everybody about the _Jersey Slip_?"

Steve closes his eyes, laughing out loud while listens to Danny arguing again. The breeze feels good on his face and sighs grateful, feeling that the game is over and control returns at last.

* * *

 **AN: This is the final chapter.** **I want to thank everyone who has read, commented and marked my story. I'm also very grateful with my wonderful friend. Sasha.0986033, you are so kind to me! and my dear Hugo for your incredible advice and ideas. I love you.**


End file.
